


What Makes for a Good Trade

by stellacanta



Series: Sheith Unlimited 2k18 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Sheith Unlimited Day 1 (3/18): ExchangeIt had all started when Keith had left his jacket in his room one day. Shiro hadn't noticed that the jacket wasn't his at first, in his defense they were both the same color and from afar he couldn't tell the difference, but he had known it wasn't his when he had put it on and it had been a bit short. He had taken it off and stared quizzically at it before he realized that the jacket was small not because it had shrunk in the wash, but because it belonged to Keith.





	What Makes for a Good Trade

It had all started when Keith had left his jacket in his room one day. Shiro hadn’t noticed that the jacket wasn’t his at first, in his defense they were both the same color and from afar he couldn’t tell the difference, but he had known it wasn’t his when he had put it on and it had been a bit short. He had taken it off and stared quizzically at it before he realized that the jacket was small not because it had shrunk in the wash, but because it belonged to Keith.

When Shiro had seen Keith next, he had been about to call out to the younger student when he saw that Keith was wearing his jacket. “What,” Keith had asked in response to the fond look on his face.

“Nothing,” he had replied. “Just, you look good in my jacket.” Keith had only scowled and pulled the slightly too long jacket around him tighter. Shiro had just chuckled but didn’t comment on it any further.

That incident had been the start of the clothing exchange the two had started accidentally. Soon, Shiro found pants and shirts and jackets that could have only belonged to Keith stashed in his room. Suspiciously enough, an equal number of his own pants and shirts and jackets seemed to have been replaced by the stash. On occasion, he would see Keith wearing a shirt of his, and sometimes, he would find an article of clothing that had once belonged to him in Keith’s room.

(Matt joked about how married they were that they were now wearing each other’s clothing almost all the time. Keith was easily flustered by the jokes. Shiro ignored them. It was just Matt’s way of saying that he approved, after all.)

When Keith had handed Shiro new clothing after the rescue, Shiro had been delighted to see they were all his. “Thanks for keeping these after so long. I, err, would love to say that I still had some things of yours at my place, but I have the feeling that the Garrison probably threw it out after so long.”

Keith had only given him a mysterious smile. “It’s fine, I consider a few old jackets and pants to be a good trade to getting you back.”

Shiro had smiled and went to get changed. He had the feeling that Keith had somehow gotten back everything that was stashed at his place. Keith was pretty good at getting back things that were his.


End file.
